


Bared Skin

by Salamee (tribridposie)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Can you tell I’ve been feeling lonely?, F/F, I just wanted a short drabble, I was bored but ahhh, Lobalore :), Ok but it’s hot okay, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, We love that neck tattoo, can you tell I was drowsy while writing this?, it’s 700 words but I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/Salamee
Summary: In which soulmates carry identical marks across their bodies, waiting to reconnect with  their other half.(Loba’s neck tattoo is the mark, yes.)
Relationships: Loba Andrade & Bangalore | Anita Williams, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Bared Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick, effortless soulmate fic because the Lobalore drought really brings a bitch down.
> 
> Anyways, pls enjoy :).
> 
> Can we also talk about that tattoo? I mean, it only took me two seasons to notice it, but Respawn must know I love ink on a woman’s body.

* * *

Loba retches at the thought of it, of being someone’s _property_. She could never, no, she’d never allow it, but the sick thought of some poor fool even thinking it?  
  
Often nights, she would claw at that stupid ink on her neck, leaving behind red scratches, angry from such carelessness.

She would cry as a little girl, cry for her _mamai_ , plead to her, to please, just _please_ , take the damned thing away.

She’d claw at any _idiota_ who even tried moving her collar an inch. Before the concept of acrylics, before the concept of riches, Loba had been another abandoned soul in the system, growing her nails out, a weak attempt at a defense system.

She could faintly remember sending a crying boy to the medic, a deep, bloody gauge reaching from his eyebrow to the upper corner of his lip.   
  
He had been picking at her, at her anger, at her faults, and what could Loba say? She had that sweet temper.

Not long after that, she’d manage to discover her knack for thievery, making the world just a little nicer.

Much like the mark on her neck suggested, Loba was a great beast, managing to track the bastard, Revenant.

Her entrance hadn’t been taken well, the number of Legends she could count on lessening by the minute.

At the front of the rally had been the former soldier, Anita. She seethed whenever the thief called her by the name, only bringing great pleasure in return.

She didn’t care much for the angry woman, too busy with other matters at hand.

Not until, well, not until she had sashayed her sweet way into the gym, where she found a fuming Anita, bearing the gorgeous mark Loba knew too well.

The woman didn’t know what to do with the information, really, because for as long as she could remember, Loba didn’t count on anybody.

Jamie, the exception, was special, therefore he didn’t count.

Anita barely sent a glance her way, ignoring, or completely _missing_ the shaky breath Loba took.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, denying the possibility. Denying the fact.

”Gonna keep staring, Andrade?”

Anita turned around, showcasing that wolf Loba had grown to hate. 

Where had Anita been all her life, where had she fit into it? What was her purpose?

The older woman had done nothing but take digs at the orphan, every chance she could possibly get her rough hands on.

The soldier noticed her staring, sending a, what was it? A self-conscious look to her unfortunate doom? No, it couldn’t be.

Her hand shakily reached to cover it, arm weirdly crossed over her chest.

”Rude to stare, momma never taught you manners?”

Loba doesn’t know what she hates more, the tinge of endearment she feels at the nervous gesture, or the fury that burns deep within her.

”Never got the chance, unfortunately. I couldn’t really ask a corpse for all the proper etiquette, could I, Sergeant?”

Her eyes widen almost comically, and Loba just about despises herself for wanting to smile at the reaction.

”I didn’t mean-“

And no, Anita didn’t mean it, because how could she? She didn’t know _merda_ about her.

Her hand reaches out, taking a step closer.

”I’m sorry about that, I didn’t have a right to.”

She offers a gentle smile, though Loba’s not foolish enough to let herself think that Anita doesn’t hate her guts any less.

”You’re right, you didn’t.”

Gently, softly, calmly, more sweetly than Loba had ever imagined she could ever do, she pushed Anita’s hand down, twisting a finger around one of hers.

Anita looks down in confusion, eyes narrowing.

She can hear the gears clinking in that big head, slowly, but surely.

“I still hate you, you know.”

Loba smiles, an adoring smile.

”I know.”

She reaches for the collar of her corset, pulling it back, only slightly, shyly.

She’s afraid of revealing this part of herself, afraid of having to deal with the consequences of that stupid ink.

She can hear Anita gasp, and finally, finally, the gears finish turning.

”I don’t suppose that’s fake, is it?”  
  
Loba chortles, too free to care about her horrible laugh, too free to worry about having to rely on someone, too free to notice anything in the world besides Anita.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hey I just realized I have discord, anyone wanna be friends? possibly arrange a ps4 game where I can finally, finally witness a little Lobalore?
> 
> It’s okay if you don’t, it was worth a try :)


End file.
